


Of Aurors and Fairytales

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2011 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror work, Gen, Ron is a genius really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: The word was "trail". Ron has good ideas sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic that filled the remit of the challenge but you will have to make your own judgement as to how good a read it is.
> 
> Originally written in April 2011.

_Trail: trey-el_  
/treɪl/  
–noun  
a path or track made across a wild region, over rough country, or the like, by the passage of people or animals. 

 

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder, stopping him before he could take a step further. "Wait. This is meant to be twice as dangerous as the Dark Forest, and not even the professors went into there if they could help it. We need a plan."  
  
Ron nodded and paused for thought. "Ok," he said, after less than a minute, "We'll go in there, wands at the ready. If anything starts to happen, we'll apparate the hell out of there and get back up."  
  
Harry wasn't impressed. He kept his hand on shoulder and gestured to the shining, wispy-branched trees that formed a barrier between them and the forest on the other side. "Ron, those trees there are Wise Willow Trees, they're magical. You heard Hermione, once we go in there, we can't apparate out. We'll have to run for it. We might get lost and never get out. We need a proper plan."  
  
Ron gave a frustrated sigh. "Ok, a proper plan then."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes. We need to tread carefully, we don't want to break any roots. We need to know exactly where we've been, but without-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I was there for the meeting two you know."  
  
Harry gave him a withering look, "Yeah, but you also wanted to just go in there, wands a'blazing."  
  
Ron started shouting, "Because-" He caught himself and spoke calmly, through his teeth. "Because the longer we're out there, the longer they're in there doing Merlin only-knows-what."  
  
Harry gave him a look of earnest sympathy. They both had the same school of thought, they both didn't want the latest lot of dark arts activities to lead to a new _Voldemort_. "I know, mate. I know. Which is why we need a plan. Come on, we're Aurors, and we've done harder things in the D.A."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They quickly assessed what was in front of them, and thought through a number of possibilities.  
  
"Lumos." Said Ron, who wasn't holding his wand at that time.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Too dark. Lumos Solem might work."  
  
Ron's eyes glistened as they opened wider in revelation, "Lumos Duo. We can put one end of the spell on a blade of grass-"  
  
"-And the other end to one of us! Brilliant Ron, that's exactly it! We'll create a trail and if we need to get out of there like hell, you can lead the way."  
  
They greened at each other and their ingeniousness. "Yeah!" Yelled Ron, then his face fell, "Wait, why am I the one who gets to glow?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well, you thought of the idea, mate."  
  
"Well, yeah, but, with my red hair I'll look like a torch or something."  
  
"And that's exactly what we need. A trail and a torch. Like some sort of Hansel and Gretel remake."  
  
Ron looked confused, "Who?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Never mind. Muggle fairytale."

 

 

~The end~


End file.
